Kidnapper
by Mytho-Kun
Summary: People from the Ouran high school slowly start disappearing..or is it slowly? (no pairings x3)


Everything was piecefull in school, and was going well, until an announcment came up "Student "Calde Mofeld" has gone missing, if you see her, please inform us, thankyou". Hikaru scowled, as he tapped his pen on the desk "probably just another girl running away with her boyfriend" he thought to himself, then glanced at his brother, who was writing down notes, as what everyone was supposed to be doing. Hikaru sighed and started writing down the notes himself, mostly copying off his brothers, as he was way behind. Soon the bell rang, and everyone went to lunch, that's when another announcment been made "Student "Heclom Cagle" has gone missing, if you see him, please report it to us". Hikaru sighed, and finally decided to talk to his brother once they got seated "Man, why is everyone skipping school today?" he said with an annoyed sigh. Kaoru shrugged "What makes you think they skipped school". Hikaru shrugged, and Kaoru nodded "They probably did" he said anyway. It was silent between the two before another announcment been made "Twins Aglulara Hulfner and Algnena Hulfner, has gone missing, if you see them, please report it to us". "Hey hikaru" Kaoru said, Hikaru looked at Kaoru "yeah?". "Don't you think thats alot of people...that are going missing in one day..?". Hikaru waited a moment before saying "Yeah...I do". The host club had a meeting that day, so the twins trudgingly walked to the third music room, when they opened the door they saw that everyone was up, and walking around in the room in circles, sitting down and tapping they're foot on the ground, or just looked like a nervous reck. The twins tilted they're heads "what happened?". Tamaki stopped walking in circles "You do know about the missing students right?". The twins nodded "yeah, they probably just skipped school". "Thats where you are wrong" Tamaki said, as he pointed to Kyoya "Tell him, momma!". Kyoya sighed, and stood up as he showed him a chart "Over half the school's population has already gone "missing", but the school only announced some of the students, those students, the parents paid at that moment for them to announce it, its alot worse than it sounds". he said, then looked around at all the host members "So Tamaki decided that we should all stay together, in order so none of us will get "kidnapped" as so we believe is what's happening, alot of us thought that you guys were already done for, but luckily you showed up" Kyoya said. The twins didn't say anything, they just sat down. Haruhi sighed, and sat down beside Hikaru without another word. Then Kyoya spoke up again "In order for none of us to get kidnapped because we were alone for any reason as just using the bathroom, everyone will be paired with a partner". Hunni thought for a moment before saying "but they're are seven people, that won't devide equally". Kyoya nodded "I don't need a partner". Hunni nodded for a couple of seconds, then looked at Mori, hugging onto him tightly "this is my partner" he declaired. Kyoya nodded, and wrote something on a piece of paper. Then he looked at the twins, the twins nodded, and Kyoya knew what that meant, he wrote the twins down as partners, he looked at Haruhi and Tamaki "I guess you two are partners". Kyoya, and most everyone else was suprised that Tamaki didn't reply with a squeal of joy. *he must really be nervous* Kyoya thought to himself. He looked around "Okay, everyone stick together" he said, everyone nodded. It all stayed quiet in the room as everyone was huddled on the one couch, even Kyoya and Mori were. Finally, Tamaki announced something "I have to use the bathroom". Haruhi sighed "Really sempai?" she said as she stood up, and they walked to the boy's bathroom together (of course she wasn't going in). She was truthfully afraid be out in the hallway by herself though, she stood at the boys bathroom, shifting from foot to foot, out of nervousness, waiting for Tamaki to finish using the bathroom, it been 10 minutes and Tamaki didn't come out, 30, no tamaki, Haruhi literary stood there for an hour before the Twins came after her. They ran to her "Haruhi? are you alright?". She nodded "Yeah, but Sempai been in the stalls for a while now, I'm starting to worry". Instead of the twins teasing her for worring about him, they went in the stalls to see if Tamaki was in there, no tamaki. They walked out of the bathroom "He's not in there" the twins said. Haruhi's eyes widened. The twins started heading back towards the third music room "Lets go tell the others' fast". Haruhi nodded as they literary ran back to the music room out of fear. When they got in there, they nearly busted the door open. Everyone looked straight at them. "Tamaki's missing" Hikaru said, and Kaoru just nodded. Kyoya looked up from where he was sitting "No good" he said, then motioned for the twins and Haruhi to sit back down on the couch. It started to get cold, so everyone got a blanket for themselves ( the twins shared a blanket. Kyoya looked around and sighed, soon some of the host members started falling asleep, first it was Honey, then Kaoru fell asleep on Hikaru's shoulder, Hikaru stayed up an hour after Kaoru fell asleep, but soon fell asleep also. The only ones up were Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori, but Mori was almost asleep. "Hey, Kyoya sempai" she said, Kyoya looked at her "yes..?". She looked at him "Because Tamaki gone missing, do you mind if...you were my partner?" Kyoya nodded "That could work out". Haruhi smiled, she was relieved he said yes, as she was freaked out as it was, and having the smart person on her side could help. She looked around at everyone, Mori was finally asleep, and Kyoya was writing things down. Harihu was also tired, but stayed awake "Kyoya sempai, aren't you ever tired?" she asked. "Well, I am actually tired right now" he stated simply. Harihu sighed "Then go to bed". Kyoya waited a moment before putting his writing things up, and putting his notebook up, as he did as told and went to bed. Haruhi was the last to fall asleep, but she was probably the sleepiest. The next morning when Haruhi woke up, she immidetely looked around to make sure everyone was there. Kyoya was awake and writing in his notebook, Hunni was eating cake, while Mori was staring blankly into space, the two twins were still asleep, but for some awkward reason...looked adorable when they were sleeping. Haruhi shook that thought out of her mind, she was happy that everyone was safe, then she remembered Tamaki, which brung guilt on her. She sighed, and glanced around at everyones position. They were all still sitting on the couch together, in blankets, including Haruhi. After another hour Kaoru woke up before Hikaru, but he didn't wake Hikaru up, actually, he tried hard not to, which he didn't. Hikaru didn't wake up until another hour after Kaoru did. Kaoru smiled when he saw his brother was awaking. Hikaru yawned, then looked at Kaoru with a small smile. It was all quiet before Haruhi whispered "I haven't heard any noise from outside this room...I wonder if we are the only ones left". That simple sentence stopped everyone in they're tracks, and looked at Haruhi. Kyoya nodded "But I don't believe the kidnapper is done, he knows that someone is still out there, us, and he will not rest until he finds us, so keep your guard up, and always stick with your buddy". Everyone nodded. Then Hikaru sighed, then whispered something to Kaoru, Kaoru nodded, then whispered something back to him, as they both stood up "Were going to the bathroom" Kaoru said. Kyoya nodded "please be safe". The boys nodded, as they swiftly left the room and went to the boys bathroom, *a couple of minutes later* . When they were done they swiftly headed back to the Music room three, most everyone was releaved to see them come back safetly. The twins sat down on the couch and put the blanket back over them, They stayed quiet, both of them thinking about some random thing, and you could say, day dreaming. Hikaru ended up getting his head phones and putting them on, and started to listen to music. Kaoru hadn't noticed though, as he was still in deep thought about nothing in general. After an hour everyone was silent, and occupied themselves with something, Kyoya was telling Haruhi about what he believed the situation to be, Hunni was eating cake, while talking to Mori. It was all good until they all heard a loud sound of a door slamming shut, then foot steps running down the hallway, that made then all tensed up. When they saw the host door handle turn they all froze, Hikaru could feel Kaoru shake slightly. When the door opened it was a first year girl, about the same size and age at Haruhi. Hikaru pointed to the girl "Hey, I know you, your that girl that's always silent during class". The girl let the door shut, then ran towards them. " I thought I was the only one left!" she exclaimed. "Please, let me join and stay safe with you, I'm scared out of my mind!" she pleaded, The twins looked at Kyoya. Kyoya nodded "another guest wouldn't bother". The girl thanked them dearly, then sat in the spot Tamaki was sitting at, and everything went well, The girl got along with everyone, talking cheerfully about what she saw that happened in her point of view, When it was night time, most everyone went to sleep decently without any words, the girl went to 'sleep' first, then it was honey, then it was Mori, then Haruhi, then Kaoru, then Kyoya, then Hikaru. The next morning when they awoke something wasn't right. Haruhi opened her eyes, looking around and blinking for a moment before realising "aren't we missing someone?" Kyoya nodded " Mori is gone". "Thats not a good sign" Hikaru said from behind, Haruhi nodded "How is hunni?" she asked as she looked at honey, honey was eating a peice of cake, but was more silent than usual. Haruhi sighed, then looked at Kyoya "We are all going to get kidnapped, arent we?". Kyoya sighed before nodding "Most likely yes, one at a time". He said, then looked directly at the twins "One at a time" he repeated. Haruhi understood "So your saying, one of the twins will be kidnapped before the other..?". Kyoya nodded "We already have one person in a nervous reck about someone else...make that two" he said, then looked at Haruhi. He sighed" We don't need three people in a nervous reck, and only one calm." Haruhi finally decided to ask "Kyoya, how come your so calm about all this?". He looked at her "actually, I'm very worried, and maybe you could even say, afraid" he said, then went back to writing something. The girl acted as worried as everyone else, she was acting very edgy. Suddenly the Light turned off, Haruhi screamed, as she felt someone trying to lift her up, she began kicking the mysterious person, and the person soon let go...but it was too quiet, she then noticed the couch loosing some weight, she gasped "The twins!" she shouted, but it was too late, the light had shut back on,and sure enough one of the twins were missing, it was Hikaru. Honey was suprised, as so was everyone else, but Kaoru was probably the one that looked the most suprised. But Haruhi noticed something odd. when something was pulling her up, she felt the right side of the couch risen, as if someone had stood up, so it must be someone on the couch kidnapping. That caused Haruhi's eyes to widen, she began to wonder, so she said what she was wondering aloud "I wonder...if it was that girl that was it". Then she thought for a moment, it was impossible, the girl was on her left side...the only one on her right side was...Kyoya. She didnt want to think it, she really didn't, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious, he didn't seem worried at all, he carelessly let some stranger stay with us, he at the beginning said he didn't need a partner, it all makes sense, if you peice it all together...Kyoya was the kidnapper. Haruhi's eyes widened, causing Kyoya to look at her "Whats wrong?" he asked simply. She shook her head "n-nothing". She had to tell someone, and quick. So she decided to tell Honey, but it wasn't going to be easy. She nudged Honey to get his attention, when he looked at her, he whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened, then he whispered something in her ear, she nodded,and Honey nodded, as he whispered to Kaoru what Haruhi just said, Haruhi had told him that it was Kyoya, and her reasonings, she also whispered "We gotta get out of here at night". When it was night time, everyone stayed up for as long as they could, but honey ended up being knocked out. They were trying to stay awake longer than Kyoya was. Kyoya didn't even look tired!. Haruhi sighed, she yawned and sighed over and over again to keep herself awake, and then finally, Kyoya went to sleep. "night" he said simply. as he went to sleep. When Kaoru and Haruhi were sure he was fast asleep they awoke honey, and they all snuck out of the room. When they got out of the room they ran for the exit, only to be stopped by a familar figure. The figure walked in front of them, with a creepy grin, the figure was...Hikaru..?. Thats right, it was Hikaru. Everyone's eyes widened. "Leaving so soon now are we? so I see my plan worked? This whole time I was trying to get you to believe it was Kyoya who was the kidnapper, hah! you failed for it, Kyoya is innocent, I am the one you are looking for". he said with a smirk. All three of the host member's eyes widened "B-But. then how were you in class when some of them got kidnapped?" Haruhi snapped. Hikaru laughed "Simple, the one in class, was a clone, it was the real me at lunch, but i visited Neckozawa before class, and asked for a clone potion, I got one, and i used it simply to make a clone of myself and stay in the class room, I had everyone fooled! little you people know!". The three host club members backed up a step, still not believing what they were seeing or hearing. Hikaru stepped up to the three boys, well to the two boys and one girl. "Now, how could I get all three of you?" he said with a smirk, showing he already knew the answer. He just simply snapped as three people came in, all hiding their faces with a black cloak, but it was plain to tell they were one of the people that were kidnapped, and they would be let go if they did that, thats the same thing he did with that girl that ran in, he promised her freedom if she helped. The three got carried off into some really small room, and threw in it, they then noticed their hands were tied together and their mouths were taped shut.  
-back in the third music room-  
Kyoya woke up to hear someone shouting, he put on his glasses as he let his eyes get used to the enviroment before looking around to see everyone else was gone, he narrowed his eyes as he stood up, and sighed. He took out his cell phone and called 911. He knew what happened and he knew who the kidnapper was, he just wanted a little fun with it, watching who got kidnapped and what would happen next, he knew all along it was Hikaru, but he decided when he finally kidnapped most all of the host club members he would finally call 911. When he did alot of Ootori's officers rushed to the school and arrested Hikaru. Not even 30 minutes later and a police officer walked up to Hikaru's cell "your free to go"  
- the next day-  
All the people that had been kidnapped were released, Hikaru's parents paid the fine so he didn't have to be put in jail any longer, and every thing was fine the next day, all because of the help of Neckozawa, he erased everyones memory from yesterday. Everything went back normal, but neckozawa still wonders to this day why Hikaru did that, until he found out that the cloning potion he had given him, so he could play around with, ended up making him wanting to get revenge on everyone instead, but Neckozawa just shrugged it away, it was all over with now, or at least, he thought it was

**. DUN DUN DUN~!**

**anywhoo, hope you enjoy my awesomeness when i was like 13 /I had none at all**

**But still, if you actually read to this far I've got to say wow xD Because in my opinion, I wasn't very good at writing stories when I was that age, Now I'm much better, I promise x3**


End file.
